1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of physical chemistry and particularly to the use of electromagnetic fields to control solid/liquid phase transitions in metals.
2. Description of Background Art
Electromagnetic (EM) fields are used in several practical applications, including motors and radio wave transmissions. An EM field is considered to be a unique force different from the forces organizing gravity, particle mass and elemental charge. The relation of electromagnetism in terms of structure to rest mass and inertial mass has yet to be fully understood, perhaps explaining why electromagnetic applications are fairly limited and have not been applied to the development of new mechanical and medical uses.
A major shortcoming of conventional descriptions of EM fields is the tendency to look at field generation as 2-dimensional around current flowing around a wire. Current theory views EM fields as generating a horn torus structure associated with a donut with no hole, and having a positive charge on one side of the torus and a negative charge on the other side. The causal mechanism for such a field structure is not understood. This has provided little insight with respect to EM wave interactions and the possibility of controlling the forces associated with magnetic field generation and chemical bond control within the atom.
Measurement of field and field strength has been accomplished most often by using “flat” measuring devices; i.e., devices oriented along a single plane. Flat measuring devices, for example, are used to measure nuances in the earth's magnetic field; however, such devices only give a single orientation to either north or south poles or provide only the general strength of the EM field. The causal structure of chiral fields and mechanisms for control have yet to be defined or understood.
Phase transitions of metals, for example a solid to liquid transition, generally employ heat energy to cause the bond disruption that leads to a phase transition. For most metals, heat and significant energy input are required to transition from the solid to the liquid state.
Metal forming processes are important in many industries and, while sometimes employing mechanical manipulation, most currently require high heat or caustic chemicals for processing. Chromium, for example, requires either extreme temperatures exceeding 1910° C. or, for electrodeposited plating processes, the use of a highly toxic hexavalent chrome solution. Energy expenditure with either process is considerable, with over 90% of energy input being wasted as heat.
Currently used processes for melting aluminum employ low-efficiency (˜30%) gas furnaces. Approximately 67 trillion Btu (TBtu) are consumed to melt and hold the 32 billion pounds of molten aluminum annually in the United States to produce ingots, sheets, plates, extrusions and castings. Use of gas furnaces alone requires ˜2,100 Btu/lb simply to melt the aluminum.
Deficiencies in the Art
Despite progress in developing energy efficient methods, particularly in metal processing, current technologies have yet to harness electromagnetic energy for controlling liquid/solid phase transitions. By selectively targeting and disrupting chemical bonds, significant economic advantages can be realized by reducing energy losses in the form of heat.